Things are changing
by Karen172004
Summary: 5 years after movie. Maui and Moana go on a new adventure, with new feeling developing between them. Will this effect their journey? MauixMoana (slow burn?) this is my first fic by the way
1. Meeting once again

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **This is my first fan fiction I have ever written, I will try my best to do well on this. Keep in mind I am quite young and new to the web site. Thanks for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: sadly none of these amazing characters belong to me :(**

Chapter 1:

"Ok Ahumere, I will be there in a minute. I need to see the new coconut grove the farmers are making. And then I have to check on the children's dancing, and the drummers."

"Sure Moana, but you need to relax, so when you are done come weave some tapa mats with us."

"Okay Ahumere."

Moana started walking toward the coconut grove. She has been doing well fitting into her new role as chief, since Tefiti. Her parents and her village were very excited to see her after her adventure. They had a huge feast that night in her honor, she told the story of her and Maui, and the people loved it. Her parents wanted to meet the great demigod Maui after her amazing tale, but sadly he never came back. It has been five years since she last saw him, she was hoping he would stop by and see how the wayfinding was going, but he never did. She understands that he has a lot of catching up to do, but she still misses him.

Moana gets to the new grove and sees that the farmers are doing well planting the new trees, so she makes her way over to the children still reminiscing about Maui, and their adventure.

The children are doing well, just missing a step here and there, she helps out for a bit and is on her way again. While walking to the drummers, she runs into her parents.

"Hi mom, hi dad"

"Hello Moana, what have you been doing today?"

"Oh I have been very busy, I have been helping the farmers with the new coconut grove, and the children with the dances, I am now going to check up on the drummers now."

"That is good Moana, but you need to relax, you have been doing great, but working nonstop."

"I know mom, there is so much to do, I'll take a break later."

"But Moana you have been saying that for the past few months. This is not good for you, you need to relax a bit, it will help you."

"Yes Moana, you need a break. Maybe you could go for a little sail, you could be back for the festival in two days."

"Really dad? You think I should go?"

"Yes Moana, your mother and I have been looking after this village for quite some time now, I think we could do it a bit more." He smiles at Moana and give her a little pat on the back, he knows his daughter well; and knows she has been dying to go out sailing.

"Ok guys, I will prepare my boat. Thank you guys." She says smiling.

"Your welcome my little minnow" her mother says while giving her daughter a hug.

Moana has packed her food for the next couple days she will be gone. Her boat is ready to go, and so is she. She says goodbye to her parents after making sure for the hundredth time that they will be ok. She gives them a hug, and pushed her boat out onto the ocean, who is very exited to see her again after so long.

"Ok ocean, I am going to just be sailing around for a couple of days"

A tendril of water rose up and splashed her in the face playfully.

"Hey!"

The ocean was still it's playful self, and it still loved Moana. Moana missed being on the ocean, the calm, and relaxing feeling that washed over her in the sea breeze. It was one of the best feelings she knew.

Moana was adjusting the course, when she heard a loud thump, and felt the boat rock with the weight of whatever landed on it. Moana whipped around with her oar outstretched in front of her ready to attack whatever was on her boat.

"Woah there Curly, I'm just stoping by, no need to take my head off" he chuckled

"Maui?" Moana asked as she lowered her oar.

"The one and only!"

"Maui!" She ran and threw herself into his arms in a tight embrace, It threw him off balance but he quickly recovered, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Moana lowered herself out of his warm arms, He looked at her, and was shocked when he didn't see the little girl anymore. Now standing before him was a woman, a beautiful one at that. She has changed and grew in places, he hadn't noticed before. How long was he gone? It couldn't have been that long, but then again she looks like she has aged. It's probably nothing. He assures himself.

"How have you been princess?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Thank you for reading! This is the first chapter in this fic, I think I will be able to update at least once a week. Remember this is my first fic, and I don't really know what I'm doing, so I would love some feedback. Please leave a review with any advise or comments for me. Thanks again!**


	2. Coming home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is the second chapter of this story. Thank you guys for all the reviews, you have no idea how happy that made me (I may have squealed a bit :)) so thank you for all the positivity and the feedback. I will try to use some of that to make this chapter better. Thank You!**

 **DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me.**

 **Chapter 2:**

"How have you been princess?"

After asking the question the demigod is met with a punch to the face.

"Hey! What was that for!?"he asks while rubbing his jaw.

"Where have you been?!" She sees his confused expression, and her eyes soften, but it was still not ok for him to just disappear like that without even checking in!

"You have been gone for over five years Maui!"

"I have?" He is so confused, but then it hits him. He has done it again, he has lost track of time, he tried so hard not to do it this time but it happened. It always does. He thought he was gone for a few weeks! He had no idea he was gone for so long. He tried so hard for this not to happen with Moana, she is a very important mortal to him, but he let it happen again!

"I…I'm so sorry Moana." He says to her sincerely, he really does feel terrible for being gone for so long. "That is a long time for a mortal, and I let all that time go by without coming back once. I am so so sorry."

Moana sees the regret and sadness in Maui's eyes, and her expression immediately softens. "Maui, it's ok" she says softly. Now she regrets yelling at him, she know how hard it can be to be a demigod sometimes. She sees that he still looks really upset with himself. "Hey, how about we go back to my island. It's not to far from here only about a days trip. I'm supposed to be back for tonight's feast anyway, so how about I bring you. I know everyone would love to meet Maui, shapeshifter demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all." She says with a kind smile.

Maui still feels terrible, but it would be nice to unwind a bit before going on his journey. Oh! He still needs to tell Moana about that 'maybe I can tell her at the feast, she will be so happy to go on another adventure!'

"Sure!" Maui says.

Moana sees the genuine excitement in his eyes, so she turns her canoe in the direction towards home.

"So curly, you still have this canoe."he turns so face her, with his eyebrow raised

"Yep" she looks over her shoulder at him and then turns back to the ocean.

"Ohh…"

"What, what is it?" Moana says turning to look at him.

"You kept it because you wanted to remember how amazing I was at teaching you to sail. I bet you missed me sooo much, you know crying and sobbing over your best friend Maui." He smirked at her trying to get a reaction..

"No, I kept it because it's a good canoe." "And I didn't miss you that much." She mumbles

"Oh, sure, sure, I guess that's why you also kept the oar I signed for you." "You know, 'because it's a good oar'. Even though it's too short for you now."

"Yeah it's a great oar, even though you ruined it with your signature" she really did like the oar, but she liked it even more because Maui signed it, but she would never tell _him_ that.

"Ok…" he knows why she really kept it, but he decides to stop teasing her… for now.

They have been sailing for hours now and night is starting to fall. Moana sailed all yesterday and today, so she is starting to feel a bit sleepy.

"We are almost there Maui, we should be there by the morning." Moana says.

After a bit her eyes start to get heavy and her head starts to droop. She is barely awake, but is trying not to fall asleep. She starts to drift off course, so Maui steps in to help.

"Hey, Mo I think I should take over tonight, you look like you need some rest." Maui said. He stood up and made his way over to her.

"No, no I'm fine Maui. I can sail the rest of the night, we are so close to Motunui."

"Exactly, that is why you need to rest up, you're have a big feast tomorrow night so you need all the sleep you can get."

"Maui" she whines, she does not want to go to sleep, even though she is exhausted. Moana is just too stubborn to admit it.

Maui just walks over to where she is steering and picks her up and plops her (very ungracefully) in the center of the boat.

"Hey!"

"Sorry princess, but you need your beauty rest. Plus we won't get anywhere if you keep falling asleep and bringing us off course."

Moana huffs but doesn't fight back, she instead just curls up on the boat. She drifts off to sleep with the ocean breeze soothing her and the gentle waves rocking, and lapping against the hull of the canoe.

When Maui is sure Moana is asleep he turns to look at her. What he sees almost takes his breath away, she has grown taller, and more mature. She has changed in places he hadn't notices before, her hips are wider her stomach flatter, and her chest… 'snap out of it Maui!' He thinks to himself, but he can't look away. She is beautiful. He gasped quietly, surprised at his own thoughts. 'Maui she is just a kid' he tells himself, but he knows that he doesn't really believe it. He sighs and tries to distract himself from his thoughts of the beautiful girl on the canoe. But it's harder than he thought.

After hours of sailing and watching and thinking about Moana, when he finally sees her island Motunui on the horizon. Moana is still peacefully sleeping on the deck, 'wow, she must have been tired' he thought. Maui decided not to wake her up, and watch her sleep a bit more. But his plans were ruined when the girl shifted and yawned, slowly getting up. Maui turned away quickly not wanting to be caught staring.

Moana wakes from her sleep feeling well rested and calm. She looks around to see the ocean all around her, and a small speck in the distance slowing growing as they approach. They are almost home. She looks back and sees Maui keeping the canoe on course, but she sees something else too. Maui is avoiding her eyes, and she sees the faintest blush on his cheeks, or maybe she is just imagining it? Nope it's there, but she wonders why. She stretches and yawns then says "so anything interesting happen while I was out?" She sees him look away and that faint coloring she saw before turned into a more noticeable blush.

"Nope, nothing happened" he says a bit too quickly, trying to act normal he says "I was just steering all night, you know pretty boring stuff."

"Yeah…" she says not totally convinced, but she lets it slide when she sees how uncomfortable he is.

They steer away from awkward conversations, and just talk about Moana's island and what to expect from her people when they arrive. Maui is kind of nervous because he is out of practice, he has spent the last five years fighting monsters and making the waters safe again, the only thing he has had to talk to in over one thousand years is mini maui and Moana. Even though he has worries about her people not liking him he puts on a smile for Moana, and she assures him that they will love him. He is not so sure, after all he is the guy that stole Tefiti's heart, and almost destroyed the world, but they did put it back together so... he is not sure what they will feel towards him. But he will find out soon because they are almost to shore.

"Maui we are almost there!"

"That's right princess, how about I speed that up a bit?"

He summons a wind to blow into their sail making them go faster, then he shifts into a giant shark and starts to push the boat towards the quickly approaching island. Soon Moana sees some of her people on the shore yelling out to her. They do not notice Maui behind the boat in shark form, but they will soon. She is not as nervous as Maui is about the meeting, but she knows her people so she knows they will be as kind as always.

"Moana!" Someone screams from the shore. She recognizes him as Ahohako, a childhood friend she had, and is still close with.

"Hello!" She yells back at them laughing, as her canoe hits the shore. She looks up and sees the whole village approaching, apparently they missed her. Well she hasn't gone out sailing by herself for some time so she understands why everyone is curious to see why she left, and what she brought back. Well, they will be surprised at _who_ she brought back, she thinks.

Moana hugs her parents, and looks up at the whole village standing before her, her people. She doesn't know what to say to them. Her mother sees her face and asks "what's wrong my little minnow?"

"Um…" she clears her throat and in her best chiefly voice she says to the whole village, "I have brought someone with me back to our island that I think you all would like to meet." Every looks on her boat, and around them confused because Maui is still hiding under the canoe. But just then he jumps out of the water and shifts into his human form in midair. He stands beside Moana, putting on his best confident smile, and puffing out his chest. Everyone is shocking to see this stranger, and no one says anything for a moment. In that moment Maui almost backed out and flew away, he was so nervous about how they would receive him. But thankfully Moana spoke up to break the silence.

"Everyone this is Maui, shapeshifter demigod of the wind and sea hero of men, and women." Maui smiled at the crowd politely, but still feeling nervous about what they would think of him just showing up like this.

Moana's father Tui spoke up to address the demigod. "The great demigod Maui, we have heard so many of your amazing tales, it is an honor to have you on our island." The man slowly got down and bowed before the demigod, and next was his wife Sina. Everyone in the village followed after their former chief, and bowed in a sign of respect. Maui was extremely uncomfortable, and looked to Moana for guidance.

"Just tell them to get up and they will." She whispered to him, also feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Umm… you all may rise!" His voice boomed over everyone, and they all slowly rose to their feet to stare at the demigod again. Moana saved Maui from more awkwardness and spoke up.

"Everyone, Maui has not slept in a while, so we should let him rest for the feast tonight." Everyone murmured their agreement and slowly filed off of the beach. Everyone but Moana, Maui, and her parents left.

"Mom, Dad, I invited Maui to the feast we are having tonight if that's ok."

"Of course it is fine Moana, it would be an honor to have you here great Maui." Said Sina.

"No, the honor is mine, thank you for welcoming me onto your beautiful island." Both her parents smiled at him then made their way to the center of the village.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Moana said.

"Yep." Maui chuckled "not at all." He said smiling.

"Hey, come on I'll bring you over to the guest hut, you should get some rest."

Maui was not tired, he was a demigod after all, but he decided to follow her through the village anyway. As they walked through every villager looked at them, they were obviously impressed by his size, he is the biggest man on the island, even bigger than her father. The big hulking man dotingly followed to small girl to a guest fale away from the village, it was quite funny. They finally arrived to the small hut, with only a few decretive tapa mats, a fire place and a sleeping mat, Moana led him inside, following right after.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I loved the reviews I got on the last one and would love some more. The next chapter is about the feast and the new adventure it should be up by this weekend or sometime next week. Thank you again, and please remember to review!**


End file.
